


Angel

by CharWright5



Series: Sterek Christmas Bingo [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas Ornaments, Christmas Tree Topper, Dead Parents, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5/pseuds/CharWright5
Summary: Derek and Stiles find some Christmas decorations that remind them of those they've lost.





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another Sterek bingo entry since I finished NaNo and 12Days of Sterek entry and kinda procrastinating Christmas gift making whoops!

Personally, Derek thought the Christmas stuff was put out a little early. After all, there was still Halloween decor for sale and Thanksgiving themed items the next aisle over.

But Stiles was loving it, was giddy with excitement as he skipped down the aisle of green and red, silver and gold. Derek followed at a more subdued pace, not as enthusiastic about the holiday as his boyfriend, especially when it was still October. But he wasn't gonna dampen Stiles' spirits, not when he was rambling so happily as he looked at the available ornaments, arguing with himself over whether they should pick up lights just in case or see if his dad will donate any old or spare ones.

Derek began tuning it all out, distracted by one ornament in particular: a hand-carved wooden wolf painted black with bright blue eyes and a little white on the chin and around the eyes. It was like a miniaturized version of his mom in ornament form, red ribbon hanging from the neck reminding him of her red scarf she'd break out this time of year, her own way of bringing the holidays out without humbugs dampening her mood by judging her for it.

Maybe that was why Derek never really minded Stiles being so excited about it so early, because his mom had been the same way.

Which... Speaking of Stiles...

It had suddenly gone quiet and Derek glanced over to find his boyfriend uncharacteristically silent, sullenly staring down at a box in his hands. Worry overtook Derek, his brow furrowing, and he didn't hesitate to stride down to the other end of the aisle.

"Stiles?" he questioned, concern making his voice thick and scratchy. "What's wrong?" Now that he was closer, he was better able to discern the chemosignals that the human was putting out, melancholy and a bittersweet sort of happiness as he kept his eye on the box.

Derek looked at it, looked at the image of the angel contained within. The tree topper was highly detailed, with long brown hair, brown eyes, high cheekbones and a slender upturned nose. She was dressed in the usual white robes, this one with gold detailing around the bottom of the skirt, matching her filigreed wings and the candle in her hands.

"She's beautiful," Derek commented lowly, finding himself slightly transfixed as well, finding endless details and things to check out.

"She looks like my mom," Stiles replied, causing the werewolf's head to snap up. "That's why I smell--I dunno, however I smell. Holidays are always the hardest because she'd always go all out, so that's why I do, too, so it's like she's still here. But then I remember she's not and I--" he trailed off and Derek didn't need him to finish. He understood exactly what Stiles wanted to say but couldn't.

Not that Derek could really say it either. Instead, he wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's shoulders and pulled him close, kissing the side of his head in his own way of saying that he got it, he felt it, too.

"Now we just need a tree to put her on," he commented, Stiles' head snapping to him, scent a mix of reluctant hope and nervous excitement. "We're getting it. There's no way we're not."

Stiles gave him a grateful kiss, reaching for his free hand only to knock his fingers in the wooden ornament Derek had forgotten he was holding. "What's this?"

Derek gave it a melancholic smile of his own, wistful. "Looks like _my_ mom."

Their fingers became tangled in the ribbon on the wolf ornament as Stiles entwined them together. "Then we're getting it, too."

A rush of gratitude washed over Derek, his heart racing like it so often did with Stiles and he gave a thankful kiss of his own.

A month later, when they finally got a tree, the Claudia angel went on top, with the Tahlia wolf hanging from her clasped hands.


End file.
